Sin Palabras
by NaYmCo
Summary: One-Shot no contare nada mas, solo a leer se ha dicho por supuesto es NanoFate


Os traigo es que pequeño One-shot, espero que os guste. asi que sin mas...

ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha ni sus personajes me pertecen, sino haria unas ovas de la epoca de colegio de ellas dos... SOLO ellas dos xdddddddd

* * *

**Sin Palabras.**

* * *

Se podía ver los cerezos en flor desde aquí, siempre he adorado esta época, pero por desgracia esta vez no podré ir a visitarlos como en años anteriores. Me da rabia tener que quedarme aquí encerrada, mientras veo a todo el mundo admirando toda esa belleza que desprenden los días de primavera. Mientras, sigo aquí postrada en esta cama desde hace ya varios meses. La impotencia que todo esto está generando en mí, es tal, que me he peleado con todo el mundo, pues no soporto seguir aquí mientras ellos vienen y van. Cada vez que discuto con alguien a los minutos me arrepiento, aunque sé que ellos me podrían entender hasta cierto punto, jamás sabrán lo que es estar aquí metida sin poder si quiera levantarme para ir al baño.

Últimamente me está dando por alejar de mí a la gente que más quiero, molestándome por casi cualquier cosa. A veces ni yo misma lo entiendo, pues no solo me estoy dañando a mí continuamente, sino a las otras personas también. Entre eso y mi detestable orgullo me es imposible decir cómo me siento muchas veces. Y el problema más grave llega cuando veo venir a cierta persona que ha estado conmigo prácticamente todo el tiempo. Ella viene siempre y muchas veces se queda dormida aquí, pero ayer realmente me pasé, sé que me pase y mucho con la discusión que tuvimos. Ella solo estaba preocupada por mí y acabe gritándole. Su primera reacción fue coger mi mano, y al yo huir esta pude ver cómo sus ojos carmesí se iban humedeciendo. Acabó marchándose por mi culpa y nada más cerrar la puerta tras de sí rompí a llorar y a maldecirme por todo lo que le dije.

Ya lleva dos días que no viene. Cada vez me siento peor, creo que no me va a perdonar nunca. Y encima aquí encerrada no puedo hacer nada, siempre tengo que meter la pata hasta el fondo y todo porque siempre se ha preocupado por mí. Intentando protegerme continuamente de todo, de que no me hagan daño, de que nadie me falte jamás el respeto, pero sobretodo de que los enemigos que aparezcan jamás lleguen a acercarse lo suficiente a mí cómo para causarme sufrimiento. Pero por culpa de mi cansancio y por sobre esforzarme, al final pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Vita-Chan se disculpó ante ella, por no poder cuidarme cómo le prometió cuando salimos aquel día en aquella misión. Ella también se ha estado culpando durante todo este tiempo, ya que quería ir, pero por desgracia estaba en una investigación que no pudo dejar de lado para acompañarnos.

Siempre protegiéndome y al final por mucho que lo intentó no pudo. Y ahora toca pagar por todo el mal que hice, quedándome aquí posiblemente paralítica para siempre sin poder moverme. Sin poder volver a volar y mucho menos caminar. No podría volver a usar mi magia y eso me deprime aun más. Pero lo peor es herir a alguien cómo a Fate, eso me duele tanto que el corazón se ha ido astillando poco a poco, hasta romper en mil pedazos cómo el cristal. 

No soporto estar aquí y no poder ir a buscarla y abrazarla para decirle cuanto la amo, y que por mi culpa todo esto está sucediendo. Además no solo eso sino que ella ni siquiera sabe lo mucho que la quiero, siempre sintiéndome feliz simplemente de estar a su lado. De poder compartir valiosos momentos con ella. Aunque solo fuera un simple paseo por el parque y tomar un helado. Solo con eso soy la mujer más feliz del universo. El problema llega cuando me han dicho que en el instituto hay varios chicos que quieren salir con ella, y me da miedo que acepte a alguno, no solo debo armarme de valor para volver a caminar, sino que además debo llenarme de valor para poder decirle lo que siento de una vez. Ya me da lo mismo si ella me acepta o no, solo debo decírselo, y si pierdo la amistad que tengo con ella, al menos no me arrepentiré nunca de callar algo tan grande cómo lo que siento ahora.

Maldita sea Nanoha, ha tenido que pasar todo esto para que te des cuenta de lo peligroso que fue el casi perderla. Y todo el daño que le cause cuando se enteró de lo que me había ocurrido. Hayate-Chan me contó que los primeros días hasta que desperté no se separó ni un minuto de mí. La intentaron obligar a irse a su casa a descansar pero se negó rotundamente. ¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Tan importante soy para ella? Ella para mí sí lo es. Si el caso hubiera sido al revés, yo tampoco me hubiera separado de ella ni un solo momento. Al final no pudo quedarse todo el tiempo que deseó desde que desperté, pues comenzaron a llamarla de varios sitios pidiendo su colaboración en varias misiones.

Fate-Chan ¿dónde estás? Quiero verte. El saber que no puedo moverme me tiene fuera de mí que no puedo controlar esta maldita rabia que siento. Ahora podríamos correr bajo esos cerezos en flor cogidas de la mano cómo otros años. Adoraba hacer esas simples cosas contigo. Y ahora ¿qué me queda? Ahora ya no me queda nada, a lo mejor no puedo volver a correr. Así que nunca más podremos ir de la mano caminando bajo estos cerezos culpables de vernos a veces agarradas a escondidas, tu imagino que lo verías cómo una amistad, lo mío era más secreto, más sentido. Te echo tanto de menos que creo que voy a morir aquí de la soledad y de la angustia.

Fate-Chan te necesito. He pasado mi mano por mis ojos pues me ha sido imposible aguantar más mis lágrimas. Pero la he visto en la puerta parada, no sé cuánto tiempo lleva ahí. No tengo idea de cuando entró, pero realmente es maravilloso verla de nuevo, como si hubiera escuchado mis pensamientos se ha acercado con esa pasibilidad que porta siempre, esa tranquilidad que amansa a cualquier fiera y la deja a su merced. Se ha sentado en el borde de mi cama y ahora ha pasado su suave mano por mi mejilla retirando aquellas rebeldes lágrimas de mis ojos. Así mismo ha levantado mi cara ya sonrojada por sus actos, para que la mirara a los ojos.

Estaba tan condenadamente guapa que no pude evitar soñar despierta mientras sentía su mirada clavada en la mía. Fueron unos minutos que desee eternos pues perdí toda razón en aquel momento. Lo olvidé todo. Su cálida sonrisa llenó mi triste corazón de pequeños brotes de felicidad mientras acercaba sus labios a mi frente. Yo solo callé. No pude articular palabra ante tales hechos. Simplemente mi garganta parecía que jamás hubiera pronunciado vocablo alguno. Era cómo un bebe entregada por completo a un abrazo acogedor. Cómo yo, ella tampoco habló, creo que, en aquel momento todo mensaje caía en vano.

Su suave aroma comenzaba a invadir todo mi ser dejándome totalmente indefensa frente a aquella chica de pelo rubio y ojos profundos, que me conquistaron el mismo día que la conocí. Pese a su frialdad siempre supe que ella gritaba ayuda incansablemente, hasta que la pude oír. Supongo que, debido a todo esto ella siempre fue así conmigo. Aun estando entre sus brazos mis lágrimas traicioneras no pudieron dejar de bajar, empapando su camisa blanca de instituto. Una descarga de tristeza apagó mi alma por completo al recordar aquellos chicos que le pedían algo más que su amistad, y el miedo tan profundo que me daba a que alguno de ellos fuera aceptado. No creo que pudiera soportar tal martirio dentro de mí. La apreté contra mí con más fuerzas deseando olvidar todo eso que comenzaba a atormentar mi cabeza.

Cómo si ella estuviera escuchando lo que pensaba cerró más el lazo de su abrazo, me di cuenta en ese momento que no solo yo era la que estaba llorando. Ella también lo hacía, sus lágrimas caían en mi hombro. Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Fate-Chan está llorando? ¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora mismo por su mente? ¿Estará recordando todo lo que nos dijimos la última vez que vimos? Si, seguro que es eso, por otro motivo sería imposible que ella llorara tan afligidamente. Lo que ocurría en aquel momento estaba partiendo más mi corazón. Sus sollozos se clavaban en mi pecho cómo dagas y sus lágrimas me quemaban la piel. ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera mi voz tan ahogada en sentimientos tan dolorosos, que era incapaz de preguntarle qué era lo que le pasaba? Ella, la dueña indiscutible de mi corazón, la fuerte y gentil Fate, lloraba frágilmente y yo no podía articular sílaba alguna.

Simplemente nos quedamos así hasta que las lágrimas se cansaron de salir de nuestros ojos. Fue entonces cuando nos separamos y rompiendo aquel abrazo me miró. Sus profundos orbes clavados en los míos parecían decir mil cosas que yo desesperadamente quería comprender. Era inútil, Fate era una persona que había aprendido desde hace mucho tiempo a no dejar descifrar su mirada. Aun así sentía aquella calidez que me llamaban cómo la primera vez que nos encontramos. Parecía que volvía a gritarme ayuda y yo no sabía esta vez cómo hacerlo. Allí postrada ¿cómo podría ayudarla? Solo de pensarlo mi impotencia crecía cada segundo.

Y entonces… entonces ocurrió algo que, sin habernos emitido una sola palabra desde que llegó, hizo que mi cuerpo se erizara por completo. No sé cómo pasó. Lo único que sé es que tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me besó. Sentía sus labios suaves y húmedos. Sentía cómo el fuego retenido en ellos se esparcía por míos. Su lengua curiosa recorría cada rincón de mi boca. Mi corazón se estrellaba en mi pecho dejándome sin aliento. Dejándome totalmente fuera de sí. Mis mejillas sonrojadas advertían aquel deseo que llevaba escrito en mi alma desde hace tanto tiempo, tantos años desando sentirla de este modo. Mis ojos cerrados los entreabrí pues creí estar de nuevo en otro sueño. Puse mis manos sobre las de ella que sostenían mi rostro, su piel suave me advertía de que todo aquello era real.

Tan real que me llené de dudas al pensar lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero cada segundo perdida entre sus labios me hacían desearla más. Necesitaba de ella cómo un náufrago extraviado en un desierto anhelando el agua. La deseaba tanto cómo las plantas necesitan al sol. Tanto que después de abandonar sus labios me acuné de nuevo en su pecho sintiendo su abrazo. Lagrimas de felicidad resbalaban por mi cara. Me sentía tan feliz que deseé morir en aquel momento, entre sus brazos podría ser la muerte más dulce que haya existido jamás. Pero no estaba muerta y seguía sintiéndola pegada a mí. Y por fin su boca pronunció solo tres palabras que llenaron de júbilo mi alma.

"Te amo, Nanoha."

Sin más que decir, solo pude corresponder de nuevo a sus labios. Abandonándome en ellos y dejando que ella me hiciera suya una y otra vez. Ya no volví a sentir miedo nunca más. Ya no. Mientras ella permaneciera a mi lado todo era posible. Todo.

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado. es mas bien algo simple que se me ocurrio y como siempre aproveche a escribir. ojala haya sido de su agrado. saludillos


End file.
